Wicked
by SlightlyComical
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts AU.  My take on the Marriage Law.  T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione finished brushing her hair just as Ginny entered the room they had been sharing. The red head smiled at her and made her way to her side of the room. Hermione looked over at Ginny. Ginny was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. Her face was blank.

"Hey Gin, is everything ok?" Hermione said standing up and walking towards Ginny.

"Yea," Ginny didn't stop staring at the wall "An owl came for you by the way, here you go." Ginny handed her a scroll.

Hermione was slightly concerned by Ginny's odd behavior, but preceded to open the scroll. It was addressed to Hermione Jean Granger. And it had a seal from the Ministry of Magic. Hermione glanced up at Ginny who was still staring at the wall, and had this face that made it look like she was thinking exceedingly hard, but couldn't figure out what she wanted to figure out. She looked back to the letter.

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

The Ministry has recently released a law stating that any wizard or witch between the ages of 18-40 who were not already married or had an engagement registered through the ministry were to be matched to another wizard/witch in the same country. If you were engaged without being registered please come to the ministry within 2 days of receiving this letter with your fiancé. A packet of information has been attached with this letter with the name of your match an information on who your match is, along with a photo. Good luck to you in your marriage.

~The Minister of Magic

Hermione stood there for a moment stunned with the information just given to her. She looked for a packet, but there wasn't one in sight

"Um…Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Did you get one of these scrolls?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you're so phased about?"

"Somewhat."

"Okay…new question, where is my packet?"

"Mum took it."

"Why?" Hermione was extremely confused now

"She took all of our packets. By the way she said after we read our scrolls to come down to lunch."

"Okay….guess we should go to lunch then."

The two girls made their way out of the bedroom, one very confused, and the other very phased. The walked down to the kitchen where everyone was sitting at the table waiting for them. They sat down. Everyone was very tense at the table. Hermione looked around and saw Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Charlie. Ginny and she were the only girls at the table. Ginny sat next to Harry, and Hermione next to Ron. Hermione could tell that under the table Harry and Ginny were holding hands.

The room was silent until Mrs. Weasley entered the room with the packets in her hands. The room erupted with noise. She shushed them all. She spread all the packets out on to the table. They all stared in silence at their future in the table in front of them.

"I checked them all," she said "You can open them, but Harry, Fred, Ginny, and Hermione come with me into the living room."

Hermione didn't understand why those four were being called into the living room. But they followed anyways, wishing they could open their packets. They stood in the living room waiting to be told something by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny, Harry. You two were not matched together, but you can go with Arthur to the Ministry to register it now. If you wish." They looked at each other and nodded, heading off with Mr. Weasley.

Fred and Hermione stood there, still wondering why they were there. Mrs. Weasley motioned for them to sit down, and they sat next to each other. It was very quiet other than the sound from the other room. They sat there for a while until Fred spoke up.

"Yea Mum, as fun as this is, just sitting here, but is there any chance that we could go back with everyone else?"

"Fred I don't want you to read this with everyone else in the room, but I can't quite say it!"

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione spoke up

"Yes Hermione?"

"Does this have anything to do with our matches?"

"Yes."

"Um," She asked "This may be a weird question, but did you pull us out because we were matched together?"

"…..Yes. Hermione, Fred you two have been matched together." Mrs. Weasley said

They sat there for a moment until Fred didn't want there to be anymore silence

"Wicked."

Hermione turned towards Fred her face all twisted. Then she ran upstairs. That earned Fred a smack on the head from Mrs. Weasley.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat on her bed her face all puffy and pink. Fred saw this as a joke. A big joke. Just like her. She just wanted to curl up and sleep, but it was the afternoon. She wished Ginny would come back already. She'd been at the Ministry for hours. They were probably out celebrating. She needed someone to talk to, but her only friends were out getting engaged. There was Ron. He wouldn't understand. Then again, someone to talk to would be nice. She could go out and talk to Ron. But, she didn't want to risk having to talk to Fred.

"Mione?" She could tell it was one of the twins.

"Who is it?" she said through the door

"Fred…hey listen, I'm sorry about before….ya know…being such a wanker."

Hermione lips began to form a smile, but she couldn't talk to him/ now. Her face was all blotchy and pink. Her nose kept twitching every time she thought of what he had said before.

"Really Fred, I don't want to talk."

"Is it me? Do you want to talk to someone?"

"….Are Ginny and Harry back?"

"No…"

"Can I just have some time?"

She sat there for a second waiting to hear Fred's footsteps, or at least something. She heard nothing. She walked to the door, and opened it up a crack. Fred was still there. She looked down at the ground as Fred opened the door a little more. Hermione stepped back and sat on her bed, and Fred stepped in sitting next to her.

"Hermione…"

"Fred, I can't do this. I can't do this if you think it's all a joke. It's not fair to-" Fred grabbed her shoulders and looked very seriously into her eyes

"A joke? This isn't a joke. Do I have to apologize again? I'm sorry for doing that. I didn't know what else to do. But this defiantly isn't a joke."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Her face softened. She wiped her eyes. It was amazing. This jokester was finally taking something serious. Fred pulled her into hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, the side of her face against his silky soft hair. She smelt his neck, feeling slightly odd doing this. It smelt like smoke mixed with some brand name of soap. But it smelled very, very nice. And his hair had a very alluring scent to it.

"Hermione?" Fred questioned

"Yes?" She asked still leaning her head on his shoulder

"Are you sniffing me?" Hermione leant away from his shoulder and looked down at the floor

"Possibly…"

"Why in Merlin's beard would you be sniffing me Granger?"

"Well…you do smell rather nice…"

"I do?" Fred asked with a slight sense of pride "What do I smell like?" He said slightly softer, sliding ever so slightly closer to Hermione

"Like soap," Hermione said. Fred scoffed at her.

"Soap?" He said, suddenly realizing that they had both been leaning in with every word they were saying.

"And smoke. And something else….." That's when she realized as well

"What's that something else?" They were really close, and were speaking quite soft

"I don't really know," Hermione was focused in on his lips. They looked soft. She wondered if they were. Soft lips that is. She leaned in the final bit so that they were only centimeters away. "But, it makes me feel…"

And that's when Fred kissed her. Softly on the lips, for no more then 4, maybe 5 seconds. It was more than a peck, that was for sure, but what it was exactly, neither was sure. It wasn't passionate or anything. Hermione began to feel something when Fred pulled away, and turned from her staring at the wall.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Fred scratched his neck thinking of something else to say.

"…safe" She finished.

"What?"

"The smell of your neck that I don't know. It makes me feel safe." Hermione said, looking at Fred as he turned his head to her and smiled. He was going to say something until Harry and Ginny burst through the door laughing and kissing. There was a lot of kissing. So much, that they didn't notice the other two the room. So, Hermione and Fred got up as slowly as they could, and crept out of the room closing the door. They stood in the hall silent for a while.

"It's really not great to see your little sister snogging with someone." Fred spoke up breaking the silence.

"Doubt I would be." Hermione said, then walked down to the living room leaving a slightly confused Fred behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione had been avoiding Fred for the rest of the day, for no particular reason than to not talk to him. Everyone had gone to bed at this point, and she was sitting in the living room. She was finishing this new book she had started today. When she finished, she didn't want to go up to her room, seeing as Harry and Ginny had never left after Fred and she had had an awkward encounter with them earlier. This day had been so hectic. She was thinking about what to do. She thought she should go see if Harry had gone back to Ron's room without her seeing. She had to creep up the stairs, trying to wake no one. When she could see Ginny's room, she could also hear giggles emanating from it. She couldn't go there.

She began to make her way back to the living room. She was so tired. On her way down the stairs she paused outside the twin's door. She could….no. She couldn't. But, then again, maybe she could. She took a deep breath and silently opened the door. On one side of the room a snoring blob of mass, and on the other a silent blob. She could tell that the one who was snoring was most defiantly George.

She walked up to the Fred's bed and tapped his shoulder "Fred?" She whispered "Humph" was his only response.

"Fred?"

"What is it mum?"

"Are you daft? Do I sound like your mum?"

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?" He was looking at her, but could only make out a faint outline in the darkness.

"Harry hasn't left Ginny's room, and I can't go in there. I need somewhere to sleep."

"You take my bed, I'll go sleep on the couch" He began to get up

"Fred, I don't want to put you out of your room…."

"Well unless you want share the bed with me." Hermione was silent after Fred's proposal "Well, do you?"

"Sure."

She climbed into Fred's bed, and they both faced into the room, Fred spooning Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Are you wearing jeans?"

"Yes."

"Are all of your pajamas in Ginny's room?"

"…Yes"

He got out of bed, and handed her one of his pajama tops that he never wore, and he knew would be big on her.

"Get changed, I won't look." He slumped against the wall, facing away from Hermione.

She was wary, but she changed into his shirt which smelled absolutely smelled like him. She lay down in bed, and told Fred he could come back to bed. He was so tired that he just flopped onto the bed, spooning Hermione with a protective arm around her waist. All she could smell was his scent from his shirt, and his sheets, and his pillows. She was so overwhelmed by the feeling of safeness. When Fred, who couldn't fall asleep, thought that Hermione was fast asleep he placed a little kiss on the back of her head. Then he tucked his head into her neck. He wouldn't tell Hermione, but she smelled nice too. Like ink, and perfume, along with something that made him feel all warm inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up curled up against Fred's chest. She was overwhelmed by his smell. He had his arms around her, holding her protectively. She cuddled up against his bare chest, and sighed feeling good about what was going to have to happen. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She looked around to see George staring at her with a you-little-minx look in his eyes. She smiled nervously at him. Fred was fast asleep, so she slinked out of his protective hold, sat up and looked at George. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and she remembered. She wasn't wearing any pants.

"Turn around!" She shrieked, and quickly put on her jeans. Fred was a deep sleeper, because he still wasn't waking up. After she put on her pants she began to talk with George.

"George?"

"Yea, Hermy?"

"A, don't call me that. B, this may sound weird, but can I trust Fred?"

"Hermy," Hermione sighed, but George continued "between me and Fred I have to say that Fred is defiantly more trustworthy. Why are you asking?"

"Well, I've only known you two as Ron's older brother's the jokester's. I really don't know anything about you, or more importantly, Fred!"

"Then maybe, just maybe, you could ask him." George winked at Hermione and left the room.

Hermione sat there for a moment, unsure what to do. That's when she heard a sleepy groan behind her, and she looked at Fred. He was waking up, and when he saw her face, he smiled. She smiled back at him. She wanted to ask him so many questions. But only one thing escaped her mouth.

"Hi." Was all she could say.

"Hey. How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes. Fred?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to maybe try and have a relationship before...you know we're forced to marry each other?"

"Why Granger, are you asking me out?"

"I think I am."

"Well that's a relief"

"And why would that be a relief?"

"Because I thought I'd have to do it!"

He pecked her cheek beginning to get out of bed, but she stopped him before he could fully get out of bed. She pecked him back on his cheek, letting her lips linger. A giant grin formed on his face, he turned his face so that their lips were touching. Both of their lips stayed there for a moment, until Fred began to push his lips a little bit harder onto hers. That's when he snaked his arms around Hermione waist. He pulled her closer so she immediately put her arms around his neck, this time she deepened the kiss pushing into him. He licked her bottom lip, and suddenly both their lips parted, and their tongues began to dance with each other. Hermione, who really hadn't snogged anyone before was suddenly feeling a rush of joy. This was ended by Molly bursting into the room.

"IT'S TIME FOR BR-" She went silent for a moment seeing Hermione and Fred quickly untangle themselves from each other, and sit there looking at the floor, their faces already flushed, but growing as they became more, and more embarrassed. "-eakfast." Molly finished as she slowly backed out of the room.

They sat there for a moment, unsure of what to say to each other. Hermione just got up, and left the room back to Ginny's room to get dressed. Fred sat there for a few seconds, and then he smiled a big grin from ear to ear.


	5. NOT A CHAPTER

BY THE WAY!

This isn't an actual chapter, but I didn't fit this in before, so I'm going to put it in here.

This is who everyone else got paired with.

Ron-Luna

George-Angelina

Percy-Audrey

So…..yea just thought I'd put that in there


	6. Chapter 5

Breakfast was very awkward. Molly was staring silently at Fred and Hermione. Fred hadn't said a word, so George was the life of the breakfast. He didn't realize that something was up. But Ginny did. So as George continued on about some random thing, Ginny leaned into Hermione.

"What's up with Fred?"

"What?" Hermione said panicking "Why should I know?" I was evident in her voice that she was very worried that Ginny might know about the kiss.

"Just wondering…why are you acting so weird?"

"I'm not acting weird" Hermione eyes began to widen, and look back and forth really beginning to worry.

That's when Ginny gasped. "YOU AND FRED DID SOMETHING!" She said all too loud, silencing George, as well as the other little murmurs that were happening.

"Fred did what with who now?" George asked leaning over the table looking at Ginny. Fred's eyes widened.

"Fred and Her-" Ginny said excitedly, but was cut off

"GINNY!"

At this point Molly and Arthur got up. Arthur to go to work, and Molly to get away from the conversation.

"Was this the thing that I saw this morning?' George asked Ginny.

"What did you see?" Ginny was now excited.

"Fred and Hermione were sleeping in the same bed last night… and Hermione wasn't-"

"GEORGE!" Hermione shouted.

"Fine I won't tell…but Hermione is that what Ginny is referring to?"

"…um…no" She began to blush.

"Oooooooo Fred, what did you do?" George questioned looking at his twin. Ron and Harry were sitting across from them leaning back and enjoying the show.

"Nothing…" He mumbled looking down to hide the ever growing redness in his face.

"George, must you pry?" Hermione asked.

"Why yes I must Hermione, would you like to spill what happened? Because you and Fred must have done something to make Ginny that interested."

"I would rather not tell you thank you very much."

"So you're not denying that something happened?"

"Oh just leave me alone!" Hermione shouted standing up and marching out of the room.

"George do you always have to be such a prat?" Fred questioned his brother, standing up and following Hermione. Everyone stared at George.

"What! I just wanted to know!

Fred knocked on the door to Ginny and Hermione's room. He heard a little sniffle and a 'come in.' He slowly opened the door and sat next to Hermione on her bed. They just sat there for moment; the only sound was Hermione's sniffles. After a few minutes Fred pulled her into a hug, placing a kiss on her head and then placing his chin there. She put her head against his chest, and her sniffles became sobs.

"Shhhhhh. It'll be alright."

"W-w-why do they have to make fun?"

"Hermione, they're not making fun of you, or us. They're just my family, they have to know everything. That's the way it works with the Weasley's. We have to know everything. No matter how embarrassing. We have to know, so that we know that we will all be safe. Even if it isn't something unsafe, we need to know, just to make sure."

"I-I know. It's just…just…difficult sometimes."

"Yea. It is."


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione awoke again that day, this time in her room. She was cuddled against Fred, who was laying on his back, wide awake looking at her. Her face was stained with water from her little "episode" before. She looked up at Fred and he smiled at her. She was feeling better already. Of course she didn't tell Fred why she really was crying before.

It really wasn't about George so…so…well, so Georg-y. She was so overwhelmed with everything. With the fact that she was being forced to marry someone who was the older brother of her ex-boyfriend. With the fact that in two days she was already realizing that Fred was a really nice person, and that she might be falling for him. That scared her a lot. George just pushed her over the edge.

"Hello." Fred said beginning to sit up, causing Hermione to have to release her hold on him. He crossed his legs, sitting at the head of the bed, Hermione sat at the end, leaning her back on the bed frame. She also crossed her legs.

"Hi." She replied.

"So…"

"So what?" She said.

"What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Hermione said as Fred uncrossed his legs, turned himself around and laid his head in her lap.

"That whole thing. With the crying. You never cry."

"Well then," She leaned her face over his. "You obviously don't know me."

"Oh really then, you'll have to tell me more."

"Well what would you like to know?" She was still leaning over Fred's face as he looked up at her.

"Everything!"

"Well that's too much."

"Ok then. Tell me the real reason you were crying…this time."

"What do you mean the 'real reason'?"

"I mean that you wouldn't cry just because George was prying!"

"Fred…"

"Hermione."

"Please, don't make me tell you."

"Well, I would like to know seeing as you are my future wife!" Fred got himself off of Hermione's lap, and sat himself up looking her dead in the eyes.

Hermione just stared at him like deer in the headlights.

"What?" Fred asked

"Th-that's the reason I was crying." She mumbled

"What do you mean that's the reason?"

"I'm scared Fred!" She practically screamed at him. "I'm scared of what will happen when we have to get married. I'm scared that you will never learn to love me. I'm scared that everything will go wrong. And worst of all I'm scared because I don't know what to do."

"Hermione, it's all going to be ok."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

He pecked her lips. It was sweet, and it made her feel better. It wasn't going to be too bad. She smiled at him. He wasn't too bad. A giant grin formed on his face. Hermione was beginning to feel like something was going to happen. He put his hands around her waist. She leaned in to peck him, and he tickled her. She began to squirm around under his fingers. They both were laughing. They spent a few moments squirming around on the bed, until they both fell off. They were both laughing, and Fred had stopped tickling Hermione, but she was sitting on his lap at this point. They looked into each other's eyes.

"God, will you two get a room?" Ginny said entering with Harry in tow. Harry smiled awkwardly at the other pair.

"We did, but apparently we have to get another one!" Fred said getting up, grabbing Hermione's hand and lifting her up.

"Well this is my room." Ginny said pushing Fred and Hermione out the door and slamming it in their face.


	8. Chapter 7

2 weeks passed. Everybody was doing fine. Fred and Hermione were growing closer. It seemed as if nothing was going to go wrong. And that was when the second set of letters arrived. Fred and Hermione were up in the twin's room. Hermione had left, and when she came back, Fred was sitting at the head of his bed. Hermione was had two butterbeer's and a letter addressed to Fred Weasley. She sat at the foot bed handing Fred the letter and his butterbeer. Fred put his butterbeer on the bedside table and opened the letter. As he read the letter his face dropped from a smile to a shocked face, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Fred? What does it say?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her butterbeer

"It's about the marriage law."

"And?"

"It has the clarifying details."

"Ok. So what does it say?"

"Ummmm….it says we have to move into one of our own home within two months….within one year we have to get married…within two years we have to produce a child-"

"What!"

"Yea…"

"They never said anything before about having to have kids!"

"Well…don't you want to have kids?" Fred was mumbling

"Not when I'm 18!"Hermione was shouting. She was angry, but not at Fred.

"There's more…" Fred said very softly

"What?" Hermione was shouting loud enough that the whole burrow could most likely hear.

"Within 5 years of marriage, we have to produce 3 magical children." Fred whispered.

Hermione's eyes began to water and her face began to twist as if she were about to cry. Fred scooted down the bed and pulled her into a hug. She began to cry into his shirt. Everything had been going fine. And then this was happening. This stupid law was ruining her life!

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

_CRAP! She must've said that last part out loud._

"What did I say?" She asked slyly trying to make it seem like she didn't know.

"You said 'This stupid law is ruining my life.'"

"Oh….did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. Yes you did." Fred's face looked slightly angry. He had pulled back from Hermione already, and was looking her straight in the eyes. "Do you really think that?"

"I-I-….I don't know"

Fred sat there for a moment looking at the girl he had been consoling for the last three weeks. He had always had to help her. And once things had things had gotten better they had been getting closer. And now she was saying that he was 'ruining her life'. He stood up shaking his head and left the room walking down the stairs.

"Fred," Hermione said think he would come back. When he didn't she shouted "FRED!"

She sat there for a moment. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't done anything wrong…had she? She got up and walked slowly out of the room, her head a little dizzy. She made her way to her and Ginny's bedroom. Without knocking she opened the door, and went to sit on her bed. She hadn't noticed Harry and Ginny who had been snogging on Ginny's bed...both topless. They were string at her now.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. Usually she would have screamed at her to leave, but something was defiantly wrong with Hermione.

"Your brother's a git." She stated. Then flopping on to her bed.

"Which one?" Harry asked. Then Ginny smacked his arm.


	9. Chapter 8

Fred sat by the pond at the outer reaches of the orchard, skipping rocks. He felt bad leaving Hermione, but she had basically just said that he ruined her life. It had been 2 weeks, and not once had anyone asked him how he felt about this. Sure Hermione was great, but he was having to deal with her, and never got any support. He heard leaves crunching behind him. He turned to see Ginny. He gave her a slight smile, and turned back. She sat down near him leaning up against one of the trees.

"So what exactly did you do?" Ginny asked causing Fred to cease what he was doing and turn fully around to face her.

"What did _I _do? Nothing."

"Fred Weasley!" Ginny threw an apple at his face, but he caught it, taking a bite and smiling at his little sister. "Don't you dare lie to me. Hermione came to me telling me that you're a git. And well you're always a git, you being an extreme git is getting gin the way of me and Harry…you know.

"For one, I really don't want to hear about you and Harry. And, Hermione practically said I ruined her life!" Fred took another bite of the apple.

"Practically?" Ginny crossed her legs and put her hands out for Fred to throw her the apple. He threw the apple to her and wiped the little bit of juice off the corner of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Well she said "the stupid marriage law."" Fred said watching his sister take a huge bite of the apple. "Jeez Gin, hungry much?"

Ginny smiled and then waited to finish her apple.

"You do realize she has sort of had this crush on you since her 5th year right?"

"What?" Fred's eyes widened

"Yeah," Ginny said standing up and brushing off the back of her pants. She threw Fred the apple, and began to jump to get a bright red one hanging from the tree. "Well, you and George."

"Oh! One of those I-can't-decide-which-twin crushes. Plenty of people have those on me and George. In fact that's how most of any crushes on me and George start.

"Well," Ginny said with a strained voice finally getting the apple, a grin formed on her face. "When she says the marriage law ruined her life she doesn't mean you." Ginny sat down again and took a bite from her apple, juice dripping down the sides of her mouth.

"What does she mean then?" Fred cocked his head and took a bite from his apple.

"Tee meens been forto." Ginny's mouth was full of apple.

"What?"

"She means being forced to."

"I guess. But, every once in a while could you stop trying to jump Harry's bones and talk to her? Because I think she feels like she never gets to see you. Which means all **I **see is her. Which, as lovely as she is, is beginning to get a tad annoying." Ginny kicked him.

"Fine, I will talk to her as long as you promise not to be a git."

"I will try my best Fred said standing up and bowing to Ginny. He held a hand out to help her up. When they were both up and heading back to the Burrow Fred pulled Ginny into a headlock and gave her a little noogie. Ginny responded by elbowing his stomach.


	10. Chapter 9

Hermione was sitting on her bed. She felt bad because of what she had said, but Fred shouldn't have just left. She heard a knock at the door, and she knew it was Fred. She debated what to do in her head. But she finally let out a little whisper of a response.

"Come in."

"Hey." Fred said opening the door, and closing it behind him leaning against it.

"What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"Really?" Hermione said still staring at the ceiling.

"Yes."

"And what is it you want to apologize for?"

"For being such a git."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

Fred put his hand to his heart and bent his knees in fake agony. This caused Hermione to let out a small chuckle.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" She said turning her head to Fred. She had a smile on her face. Both of them seemed to have miraculously gotten over it without the other.

"We ok?" Fred asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yea," Hermione got up off of the bed and made her way to Fred. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a little kiss on his lips. "We're ok."

Fred linked his hand in hers as they made their way downstairs and out of the burrow.

They were walking around the orchard having a funny little conversation.

"We should get married in early fall." Hermione said. It was late fall almost winter now, so they could wait until early fall to get married.

"Where?" Fred asked trying to fuel Hermione's little fantasy.

"We could get married here. It at least has to be outside."

"Of course," Fred said in a voice that elicited a laugh from Hermione that caused her to bend over in laughter. "And, of course George will have to be my best man."

"And Ginny will be my maid of honor. But, will we have to make all of your brothers groomsmen? Because if we do, I don't think I could find enough bridesmaids to match them."

"Screw my brothers. Do we need anyone else in the wedding party?" It amazed Hermione that Fred even knew what a wedding party was.

"I mean, I would like Luna to be one of my bridesmaids…But I don't need her to."

"Well, I can't really pick a second favorite brother."

"It's fine. I feel like Luna might check the whole place for nargles if did let her in the wedding party. Actually she'll probably do that anyways." This caused them both to laugh.

"So," Fred said after sometime. "What will we do after we're married?"

"Well, after we get married..." Hermione thought for moment. "We'll have to have a child."

Fred stopped walking and turned to look at Hermione.

"So, you're going to be ok with that?"

"Well I sort of have to. But, I think I might be warning up to the idea." As she said this a grin grew across Fred's face. He leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Me too."

Then he placed his lips on to hers. It was soft for a moment, until Fred began to wrap his arms around her waist. Hermione put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to him. Fred grinned into the kiss, picking up Hermione's legs forcing them to attach to his hips as she gasped. Fred took this opportunity to deepen the kiss. After a while of kissing like this Hermione pulled away to catch her breath, still being held up by Fred. She leaned her forehead against his and they both smiled to each other.

**Author's note: Sorry for not updated in awhile. Please review with your thoughts!**


	11. Chapter 10

"So, girls," Mrs. Weasley said to the group of ladies sitting around her in the living room.

All of them had confused expressions on their faces, for none of them knew exactly what was going on. Mrs. Weasley's lips were pursed as she tried to figure out how to say what she was thinking. She twisted her slightly sweaty hands in her lap as she began.

"Well, as you know, with this marriage law, you'll all need to get married soon…and well…um," she trailed off uncomfortably.

"Mum?" Ginny asked. "Is something wrong, you're acting…odd."

"Well Ginny, as you know from the newer letters that you got from the Ministry…," Mrs. Weasley gulped. She took a deep breath.

"Are you kicking us out?" Luna asked, getting to what she thought was the point.

"No, Luna. Actually, I was talking about the other part of the letter. You know, the part that-,"

"Do you want us to start planning our weddings?' Angelina interrupted.

"W-well, no. I was talking about the other other part of the letter." She looked at them with big brown eyes, trying to get them to figure it out.

The girls sat there in silence until it hit Ginny. "OH DEAR MERLIN, MUM!"

"What, Ginny? We need to talk about this!" snapped Mrs. Weasley.

"No, we don't, Mother!"

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Luna asked, completely unaware.

"My dear mother is trying to give the four of us the sex talk!" Ginny said.

Immediately the girls quickly changed. Luna perked up, as if she were highly interested. Angelina looked down in the floor, rubbing her neck, not wanting to look at Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione's face turned a shade of red it never had before, and Ginny's face remained outraged.

"Um…Mrs. Weasley," Angelina added. "I don't think I'll be needing this talk…so, I'll be going then."

"Oh excellent, Angelina! I'll just go into the kitchen, and work on dinner, and you can give this little…talk." Mrs. Weasley stood up abruptly.

"No, Mrs. Weasley, I don't feel comfortab-" Angelina started, but Mrs. Weasley had already left the room.

"Well then…" Angelina said, unsure of what to do. "Do you all know what sex is?"

The girls all nodded, except Luna, who sat there quizzically.

Ginny quickly lept up, leaving the living room, heading out towards the back door. Angelina left, heading up to go find George. Luna stayed sitting where she was and Hermione got up and headed upstairs to Ginny's room.

She looked out one of the windows and saw Ginny talking with her father in the garden, all of the boys looking relieved to be able to leave.

Fred looked up, smiled at her, and dashed inside. He was soon upstairs.

They met half way up the stairs, George, Ron and Harry following behind Fred. Fred went into for a kiss, but soon heard the complaints of the people behind him. Hermione blushed, as Fred put his hand on the small of Hermione's back, and escorted her to his and George's room.

George almost followed them in until Fred raised his eyebrows as if to say 'get out.' George nodded. "I'll just go uhh….I'll go find Angelina."

Both Fred and Hermione smiled awkwardly at him as George left the room. Once they were alone Fred smiled down at Hermione. Ever since their relationship had gotten to the point where neither of them really cared too much about the marriage law, they had rarely been able to spend time together. So obviously, Fred took the chance that he had. His lips crashed onto Hermione's. As per usual with the two of them, Hermione was one her tiptoes, with her arms wrapped around Fred's neck, and Fred had his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he bent his neck down as much as possible.

The pair kissed for as long as they could until Hermione had to pull away to get some air. She blushed while she looked at Fred with his gigantic smile. They stood like this until Fred realized that they were quite honestly just standing in the middle of his room for no particular reason. He plopped down on his bed, and motioned for Hermione to come with him. Hermione leaned up against him holding his hand.

"So," Hermione said. "I have officially had the most uncomfortable conversation with your mother." She laughed a little.

"Probably not as bad as the one I just had with my dad."

"Doubt it!" Hermione said. "Your mother was just trying to give us all the sex talk!"

"Trying?" Fred humphed. "Dad succeded. How come mum didn't finish?"

"Angelina said she didn't need the talk and Molly told her to give us the talk. Of course, Angelina didn't."

"Of course Angelina would tell mum that…" Fred trailed off.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well Angelina…she does have some experience."

Hermione sat up fully. "How do you know that?" She questioned looking into his eyes.

"Well me and Angelina…we were together for my 6th year…." Fred trailed off not realizing that what he said could be upsetting Hermione.

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say in response.

"Hermione, it's not that big of a deal. It honestly feels like ages ago." Fred said trying to comfort her noticing the tone of her voice.

"So Angelina and you…did….it." Hermione said still processing things.

"Yea, but really it isn't a big deal," Fred sat up, putting an arm around Hermione. "Haven't you done it with someone before?" Fred said completely nonchalantly.

"Ummmm…" Hermione began to blush, feeling slightly awkward.

"Oh," Fred realized. "You haven't…"

"Nope."

"Well then...I guess we'll have to fix that in the near future, won't we?" Fred said with a cheeky grin, trying to relieve the tension between them. Hermione smiled, and hit him playfully on the chest.


End file.
